Divergent Magic HighSchool
by Karelin4901
Summary: So yeah based on the title you could tell its about magic school and about tris and the gang except a few more people added to be rated T! Enjoy! It's fun, romance, dangers, and life lessons.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to tell u, I know loads of ppl come and post a few chapters and stop. It usually is the best part of the story but they just stopped writin which makes me pissed mad! :I**

**I know they write superb good which is definitely not me… But I definitely will have a good ending and will swear not to stop writing until the story gives u a satisfactory ending. ;) **

**So PLZ give me a chance and take a peek at my story. This is also my first which means I need u guys to give me tons of reviews that help. Just to tell u tht every little review will be seen by me and maybe ur review could just change the entire story. **

**Divergent High School Magic Story ****Chapter :1**

**T****ris**** POV**

I wake up groaning as the sun shines through the thin layer of curtain.

I look at my alarm clock wondering what time it is.

The clock reads: 9:00

"HOLY CRAP! " I'm late first day of school?!

Mom, dad, Angela and Caleb came in my room.

"Honey what's wrong?" mom says looking confused.

Caleb clearly annoyed mutters " Twiissy! Sunday!"

Clearly, I had just made a mistake on the date and screamed it out loud making everybody confused. I smile and shyly said "Oh…"

Yesterday, everybody who got a letter is demanded to be moved here instantly. It's a magic high school in a new city. It's a city where only families with kids that got the letter have to moved here instantly and attend the high school, elementary school or middle school.

I took a shower and pulled out black skinny jeans with a black tank top under my pink crop tees I were pink Converse sneakers with my hair down and a black headband.

Walking out, I bumped into none other than Angela. My life twin. Angela has a generous and caring personality. Just like me. But on the inside, we both are just little kids having a happy life like a 6 year old before middle school. I say this since the beginning of middle school, I and Angela always get bullied by a group of gangs cause 3 things:

We have perfect bodies.

Great grades.

And because we are really nice.

The word nice other than to my family does not exist in my dictionary anymore. Just last night before we moved, me and Angela made a deal about being tough around others to not show that we are not weak since we both hate pity and pathetic looks. Since this is a new place, I doubt anybody will know the 2 of us.

Caleb is nearly the age of 2. So less to say about him. Caleb is caring, talkative, loud, and yes, a big fat tattletaler. But despite these negative personality, he is so cute and me and Angela absolutely love him!;)

Since today is just a day of boring, I had decided to visit some people and say hi to them so you know, could let me and Angela socialize with them more.

"Hey Angie," I said excitedly. I know we had this deal but I just couldn't help it, it's always better being nice.

"Sup?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask neighbors to play so we could socialize more. Ya know..." Ever since we got bullied, people always leave me and Angela alone. I know, very anti-socialize.

"Sure... lettme grab my bag first" Angela always have this habitat of bags so we could put stuff and by stuff i mean nearly everything in the bag just 'in case'.

We also have this thing about wearing either a whole day all tomboy looking, hobo, rich, cute, casual, cool, and unnoticeable. Today we decided to dress casual. Angela is wearing sweatpants with a see-through sweatshirt, showing her sports bra.  
**Page Break, Give me a BREAK from writing...**

I knock the door on my right side. Out came a girl with black medium length hair and tanned. She is striking beautiful. She looks at me confused and I said "Hello! Since we just move here I decided to meet people." She smiles and says "The names Christina, Lets go together! I wanted to shop but I guess changing to afterwards won't hurt. What's your name?" I said with a grin "My names Beatrice call me Tris and my sister." I wait for Angela to talk but i know she's to shy to say much. Sighing, I turn around and glare at her. She instantly speaks.

"Hi Chris, my name is Angela.. wanna come hang out?" She smiles shyly and I smiled. Glaring at each other always help us do something.

"Hi Tris, Angie. I agree we should have off and meet new people, let's go!" She nearly ripped our arms off.

I knock the door next to the left side of my house. Out came a boy with 3 others. Christina explained as I stared at the boys. A boy with brown hair and green eyes stares at me. He has a smirk along with the other boys. "I'm Zeke and this is Will, Uriah my brother, and Jack." He points with his finger on their heads. I realized they have been staring at us 3 girls. Probably because we got the bodies. I need to distract them before perverts starts doing something. I said "c u later, were also meeting others," They nod and smirk, walking back in. But just as they were about to close the door, Jack says "We have a party tonight, come play true and dare" and smirks even wider if that is possible. I mean don't they turn into smiles!? Creeps... I wonder what that was…

I ask Christina what they said during I daydreamed and she stared at me in disbelief. "How could u forget what those boys said to us!" Christina said.

Angela piped up, "ikr, those boys just can't flirt without thinking dirty"

I fake gag and continued walking.  
**Page Break because I need a break and massage.**

We met Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. They all look pretty nice except for Lynn being bald.

**It ends today so hope u enjoy. PLZ review and give opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for so long. I decided to update Chap 2, 3, &amp;4 all at once. Plz review.**

**Chapter: 2**

**Tris POV**

We went shopping right after cause Cristina already planned it and we need to go to the boys house to party. I love shopping with Angela at certain days and I guess today was the day. We skim through dresses but when we're almost done, I and Angela had refused to go to the lingerie store. We were dragged in physically.

The inside of the shop was so frilly and inappropriate, I want to throw up. Racks after racks are filled with lace materials. Looking at Angela's face, I know we have the same expression. Way to girly and today is not our girly day. So I and Angela had decided to buy something in the shop more coverable. Surprisingly there are some night gowns that are knee high black.  
**Page-break, skipping cause nothing special**

When we came out, the 4 boys had just come to walk by. There are also 2 more boys tagging along. Wow. That's all I could say. One of the guys has blue eyes with fireworks in them and more attracting, his body of which has tons muscles. The guy has blue eyes the color of the pool. The other guy looks the same except black hair with blue eyes so light it's nearly white. Last guy is probably the weakest there, has dark brown hair and barely any muscles. But his eyes are so soft like a pandas.

"Yo sis… stop daydreaming," Angela whispered under her breath.

Thank god that had got me out the daze. By now, the boys are 3 meters away from us.

"What sup hotties? Care to show what you bought?" I think Uriah said with his flirty smile. Usual high school girls will fall with no effort like Marlene, Cristina, and Shauna. No doubt, the boys behind him are all smirking; thinking I and Angela would fall for it. Before we get bullied, people always show these smiles at us. After puberty, the smile is changed to getting called fat ass. So we know it's fake. Surprisingly, Lynn took no effect either. But the others are already stuttering. Angela quickly said, "If you wanna see, make sure to past over my fist first." I send Angela a smile meaning she did a great job putting the walls up to the boys. Remember that promise we made? I think we're only supposed to let that promise down for the girls. The boys would be too risky. We can't risk getting hurt all over again.

"Whoa take a chill pill, we're only caring. We said there's a party but no one said the time and place and nobody had introduced the rest of the boys. So we know girls like shopping for dresses so you guys will probably be here. Girls, get ready to meet the boys: Uriah, Zeke, Jake, Rick, Al, Four and me, Will." Will said pointing to each person. Will has green eyes with knowledge. He's pretty hot if you ask me. High defined cheekbones and nerdy glasses.

"Thanks for caring boys. Let me introduce the girls: Marlene, Shauna, Angela, Tris, Lynn and lastly me, Cristina." Cristina exclaimed happily pointing each of us in turn.

"Um, if you don't mind we we're about to go to the food court, care to join us?" Uhh great job Marlene, I thought we could go home and rest.

Obviously the boys all quickly reply with a yea.

"If you don't mind, Tris and I was planning to go to the gym." Angela said quickly.

Yes she is being rude but that's how you keep the walls up right?

"I'll go too." Lynn added.

"Watch your back for stalkers though, okay? See you." Shauna said.

Lynn muttered a barely audible bye. I and Angela didn't look back just waved our hands. We don't want to be that friendly in front of the boys. You're probably thinking why so much I and Angela? Cause we are twins. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

** Tris POV**

"So… are we going Tris? You know that I just lied about going to the gym right?"

"Obviously, you would have told me if you saw one."

"Um girls? I know a gym?"

"Where?!" I and Angela said at the same time. Yeah we're really big fans on gymnastics, boxing, dancing, basically anything in the gym.

"Um when I was on my way coming here, I went past a gym?" Lynn said more of a question then statement. Probably wondering why me and Angela are acting so hyper and lied to the girls even though we don't even know there is a gym.

"Cool, let's go." Angela nearly squealed, making Lynn give us a wearily look.

"I thought you guys are not so girly? Uh know I have to face another 2 girly girls."

I just shrugged and went to the car. We put our bags in and used Lynn's car.

After driving a few, we came to a huge gym. And when I say huge, it's REAL big.

We stared at it in awe for a few seconds before starting to walk towards the entrance.

It's getting real quiet here. Angela was the first one to talk.

"So… Lynn? I don't think you would like the gym this much like us."

"I mostly love boxing because it helps get out some piss."

I and Angela nodded in agreement.

At the counter, a lady around her 30's helped us. She's wearing a normal graphic t-shirt with sweatpants and sneakers. Highlights we're seen on her head.

"Hi! Welcome to DMG, since you guys look new, I think you're going to need open an account here?"

I nodded in reply.

"Okay, my name is Tori, and after the sign-up I'll show you around."

"Thanks Tori." Angela said.  
**Page-break... Im sorry alright!?**

After signing up, Tori get off her seat and looks at us.

"So the gym's official name is Dauntless Magic Gym. Only Dauntless opens gyms. You'll understand why once you get to Dauntless High School. This place is full of magic tools and different settings just so you can practice fighting."

We were following her down a hallway until now as she brings us to a metal door. There are 2 pin pads next to the door. Nearly everything since we came in to the gym looks black. I look closely and saw that on one pad there is a keyboard and the other has a card scan.

"Since you 3 girls have no cards just yet, I'll use my card so you can see what I mean."

Tori took something out from her sweatpants that are probably as small as a thumb. She puts it on the pad and it surprisingly sticks to it. I think that probably is the card. The other pad hums to life and ask a question. Squinting, I see the words 'Setting' and 'Time'. Tori quickly types in fire plaza and ask us the amount of time we want to stay in the gym.

"About 2 hours Tori." I replied without thinking. I mean, I'm not ready to face the girls and the boys yet.

Tori nodded and typed the information in. The doors open quietly and the inside is unbelievable. The ceiling is 3 stories high and the whole place is red. People are throwing flames at each other. Everyone inside is sweaty from the heat but nobody stops. At the far end, there is something that looks like a lava lake.

"This is fire plaza. You usually practice in many places but personally, this is my favorite. The end there is Dauntless Fire. You step in and probably will not stand the heat impact and die. If you don't die, the longer you stay in the lava, the stronger your magic will become. It is basically a line of bravery. Okay my job here is done. See you girls, I need to go back. Do whatever you want here. There is another pad on the inside of this door and there is only one door. So it's a one way out. For example, I type boxing station, and then the doors will open to a boxing area other than back out. If you want to go out you simply have to type 'Out'. Understand? " we nod and she waved before leaving.

Lynn was the first to speak up, "What do you guys wanna do? I can really use some boxing."

I and Angela nodded in agreement.

We did what Tori told us to and through the doors came a really big arena. I mean, boxing area. We wrap our hands at one section and then picked gloves at the other one. I went straight to the punching bags while those two went somewhere else and then I punched the guts out of the bags. Guess how many bags I broke? Ha! Six freakin punching bags! But Angela was a lot better… 8 muscled men was behind her on the ground groaning when she came to my side. Lynn had beaten 3 bags and 3 guys.

Afterwards, we finish and thanked Tori before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

**Angela POV**

After the gym, we went back home and change for the party. Wait where are we going again?

Yea no address said yet.

"Hey Lynn?" I questioned.

"Yea"

"Did they text you the time and place yet? They probably don't have I and Tris's phone number."

"Yea, it's at Uriah's house and around 8:30 so we have time."

I look at the clock, 6:00. Seriously!? We didn't even eat yet and still need to do make up and dresses!? Kidding me right…

I grab the steering wheel and drive to the nearest drive-thru.  
**Page-break...Calm down, im not done writing!**

I walked in the party and immediately want to turn back. Why is this place so drunk? I thought you can only drink at 21 right? Not that I don't like it, I love it but won't the police come around and see?

I turn around and look at Tris wanting her opinion, but she stares somewhere. Following her gaze, she was staring at the boy's in the group. I have to admit, they look pretty cute dressed in ties. But the question is, where are there tux? Only ties? Ha-ha very funny.

I decide to go straight up and ask the boys since I'm lost. I dragged Tris with me.

"Hey" I said coldly. Tris just nods.

"Hola"

"Sup"

"Wow"

"I..I-"

I look at them weirdly, why they so awkward talking to me?

"I have 4 questions."

"Ha!" Zeke said while nudging Four.

"1) Why the fuck is there alcohol? Just wondering won't you get caught? But I love it anyways. 2) Why are you only wearing ties? You threw your tux out?"I muttered under my breath," Weirdos" "3) Where are the girls? 4) Why are you guys talking so awkward?"

After this, one boy decides to answer one question.

"Alcohol is not my problem, they brought it here and I just follow, I knew you would love it Angie" Uriah said innocently, making no sense.

"We wear ties to look cool and tux would be too formal since it's a party." Four said coldly. I ignored his coldness I mean I don't care how people judge me a long time ago and I don't judge them.

"The girls in your group are still not here yet. Congrats you're the first 3 girls in the house." Will replies nerd likely. I mean who still keep counts at a party? Will may be the only one does that. It doesn't surprise me girls always take a long time.

"Awkward cause you guys look beautiful." Rick replies with a wink. By now I and Tris are already sitting on the sofa drinking. I could tell Tris is trying to hold back her blush. I roll my eyes. That is the few differences between us. I don't think I know how to blush. At least I think.

I look down at what Tris is wearing. 3 spaghetti strap crisscross down her back dark blue dress down to mid-thigh, which brings out her eyes. With a pony tail curled. 3 inch heels. I look at myself. Ugly. My bangs are clipped up, curled. I'm wearing a dark red nearly black dress with 2 inch heels. The dress covers my butt about 3 inches which is about my thigh. Our eyes have different colors both are not heritage from our parents. I have plain dull brown eyes. Tris has blue-grey eyes that are stormy and beautiful.

Why do I feel so negative? Ask my mom, because I was the one that my mom picked to be mentally harassed. I don't know why my mom picked me, probably because I'm the oldest at home. I started cutting because the bullying and harassing does hurt me. Might I add a HELL lot. I'm lucky tonight I have concealer on. I was so glad that Tris didn't get involved in it. Or else she's going to break instantly. Ask me why, we're twins but why I didn't break. Not because I think she's weak, but because every time I can't stand the hurt or pain, I act casual like nearly gangster. That's how I hide myself. Bad thing today is I don't have waterproof concealer which means, if I touch water, I'm dead. Being nearly raped by your father doesn't help either. Tris saved me once.  
****Flashback****

_I wake up jumping up and down. Yay! Happy 14 Birthday. Too bad, I don't celebrate. I went downstairs and greet my parents politely.  
**Page break**  
_

_After school, I went home and race upstairs changing. Tris have try-outs. I just walked home about 50 min. Bitch mom is picking her up after try-outs so she's gonna come home faster. Dad came in just as I stood in my under garments. As sudden as he came in, his eyes change into lust and hunger. He quickly walked towards me._

_"__Hi dad! You need anything?" I said casually, I'm getting pretty scared, Dad was never like this. I tried to cover myself up._

_Dad pulls my shirt away and quickly slams me against the wall. He whispers in my ear,"Yea some comfort would be great."_

_ "__Ha-ha stop kidding let me go." I said jokingly. Yep, scared as hell. _

_Dad covers my mouth and whispers hoarsely, "Just help me a while."_

_I can't reply because his hand is on my lips. _

_Before anything I could do, he starts stroking my stomach. I stiffed and he relaxed when he saw the effect. He slowly rises his hands upwards until it reaches my chest. Bile, I'm gonna throw up. He carelessly throws away my bra and stared at my body. Tears are starting to form. Casual, Angela, casual. He kisses my nipples and I stuffed a scream. Just as he was about to pull my undies down, Tris knocked causing dad, wait no I mean monster to jump. I acted like nothing. I hugged my knees, head raised._

_"__Yea Tris? I'm still changing. Meet you downstairs."_

_"__Okay sis," When I hear footsteps downward I sighed. _

_Dad brushed invisible dust off and left. Just. Like. That.  
****Flash-back Ends****_

"YO!" I jumped about a feet up the couch. I look at my surroundings. The whole gang sits in front of me except Tris sits right next to me. Probably they screamed at me all together. They all stare at me confused and worried. The party just began.

"Hay girls, sup?" I replied putting my walls up.

They look at me crazy.

Cristina replied, "We've came here 10 freakin min and you sat there staring at nothing but space."

"It's nothing bad." I shrugged.

"Whtevr girl." Tris said unsurely. They still keep glancing at me though.

It's been about 1 hour and I'm drunk. Well when I mean drunk, it means I can still think and talk properly except for sometimes way to honest words and hot-red cheeks. Uriah and Zeke stands on the table, flying right? Prob.

"Everybody party up! C u tom, sorry if it's so early but there's still school. Only people who I met at the mall can stay."

I gave the closest person in the group a questioning look. That happens to be Marlene. She shrugged and say, "Come on."

We sat in a circle around the living room. Me next to Tris, Four, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Cristina, Al, Lynn, and Rick.

"Truth or dare, dirty version which is if you don't answer or do a truth or dare u take clothing off. Get it? No shoe and socks though." Uriah says. We all nod.

"I go first!" Zeke shouted like a four year old. Wait! There is one. I chuckled lightly at my own joke in my own mind.

He eyes the whole group before landing on..

**There will be more about in 2 weeks, c u then! 3**


End file.
